


happy new year

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: I cann't give up....just cann't...





	1. Chapter 1

The night was pleasant. Not at all like the cold winter nights what Jude remembered from childhood. In fact, he missed it. It would be nice to for New Year's Eve again see and feel the snow, but here it has never been.

The main square, where a multitude of people coming from all over the loud and the lights in a million colors. On stage bands alternate all night.  
Jude thinks that among the mass of people, no matter how unknown, however, feels better. He grew up only with mother, but he living alone since she died. At least tonight does not want to be alone .  
His apartment is a few blocks away, heard all this and from the apartment, but he wanted to feel the atmosphere. He found the place where it is pleasant and watching the people around him. As it approached midnight it was louder and more cheerful. He drank a few beers, and he might just seemed to him.

Countdown start ... 10 ... 9 .... 8 .... make a wish, Jude thought and closed his eyes ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... suddenly felt hands from unknown man who pressed lips to his. Still his eyes closed and enhanced other senses. The smell of stranger is intoxicating, lips so soft, strong hands... Some last a little longer this time, he thought.  
And then it all started at once and ends. The man whispered "Happy New Year ..." and let him go. Jude reeled from the onslaught of pleasure and suddenly opened his eyes, but he's gone ... Maybe it's all just a dream? Jude smiled to himself, put your hands in your pockets and go home. What was I imagined? He tried to remember, but then thought, however it doesn't matter, the new year has started well ...

Zero that night was on duty. Ambulance parked at the corner, and while his team quietly spoken, he eyes fell on the black-haired young man who looked so lonely. He stood alone with a can of beer in his hand and looked curiously around him, but Zero even from a distance sees that he has sad eyes.  
When start a countdown in a seconds he decide and in an instant it finds in front of him. He wanted to say something, but the man closed his eyes. Instinctively he hugged and kissed him like as if he wants to protect him. Never in his life he didn't do something like that. The man squeezed next to him and accept the game. He seemed for a moment as if they were joined by some strange lines of destiny. At last on these moments. When separate he wished him a happy new year and seemed to snap out of the dream. Ashamed easily get lost in the crowd. 

Even while watching him from afar as he goes with his hands in pockets, presumably home. Maybe he ought to say something, he thought, and then again and what to say after what he did? But what's done is looked at the fellow who obviously didn't even notice he was gone. He sat in the car and smiled ... the new year has started well ...

After a busy holiday season, Zero has a day off . Loafing in bed and thinks what could work today. After breakfast and coffee decides to go to shopping. Just when coming out of the shopping center to the car, heard the squeal of brakes and punch. She ran to the place where the incident occurred, and see that on the ground lay a man, a vehicle that hit him quickly leaves the place. Without thinking threw the bag aside and knelt beside the man. Instinctively call a colleague in the emergency room and hastily explain what happened, and then took off his jacket and put it under the man's head. Unbuttoned his jacket and looked hastily such as injuries. It seems that the strongest blow received in his head, because he is still unconscious. He looked at him again, and he realized that this man was kissed on New Year's Eve. Fuck. While kneeling next to him soon arrives and urgent. On the move to have the space to find out what happened to him. Everything happens as in an accelerated film. Before he can, and ask what it was, they put him in the car, and drove off.

Zero hurry home leave groceries and headed for the hospital. It's not like going to spend the day. Even less is hoped that in these circumstances to meet a man whom he did not know the name, but that he liked for some reason.  
He inquired at the emergency doctor. Injuries are not life-threatening, there are a few scratches and a blow to the head, but not a big deal. Now he knows his name. Jude.  
Standing in the doorway, watching him sleep. Thank God it will be all right. Fate made sure that the second time they meet. He entered the room and sat down next to the bed.  
After a while Jude opened eyes. He looked at him quizzically, as if he could not remember where he is.   
"I am Zero, I work in the emergency room," he tells him to calm him down. Jude looks around, beginning to remember what happened. "You were lucky, not a big deal, tomorrow you can go home" Zero continues. Jude is not all clear, and his voice is kind of known, but can not remember from where.   
"What happened?" Zero asked.   
Jude finally spoke, "I went across the road, and then a message arrived from work, so I foolishly looked at mobile" view by those sad eyes to what Zero melts the heart, " you know the rest, they told me that you called an ambulance".   
Zero frowned "only I was not able to see the table of vehicles that were hit you. You want to call someone?"  
Jude shook his head and looked out the window. Zero is not pushing him for now. He is here as long as Jude wanted him.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero has been for years in a relationship, which ended mostly due to the cessation of interest on both sides. If there was love is long gone, remained more of habit. Now he couldn't get over himself how much he liked Jude even when they didn't know who he was. Jude apparently he didn't recognize him from that night. Nevertheless it is something constantly dragged him to Jude.

On the second day when the Jude released from the hospital, Zero offers him to take him home. Jude first refuses because he doesn't want to impose, but when he insists finally agrees. He carried his belongings to the apartment. Jude thanking him for the hundredth time, and Zero smiles "No problem, please call me if you need anything," writes his cell phone number "I have to go to the work" once again check if everything is OK, regards and left.

Jude sitting on the couch and looks at the door. He is not happening to him that unknown people help him just like that? Maybe he was skeptical because he was always alone. All of his so-called connections were beginning and ending on the same night. In principle he was all the same man or woman, he knew it would all end up in the morning.   
Now he remembered that he must call to work. He explain what happened, but decided to take a few days off. Bank will not collapse without one clerks, right? Nor is it like to work, even people who have worked with them. Maybe I'm exaggerating alone, Jude thought bitterly. Leave all things where Zero put off and went to lie down. A little more sleep will not hurt him.

Cann't fall asleep immediately. Something was so familiar with Zero. He still cann't determine what is that. In the end, somehow fell asleep, maybe from tablet which given to him by the hospital.

When he wakes up, already is morning. He stood up and looked out the window. It's good to be home. He don't want to be ungrateful jerk, and dialed Zero's number. Zero doesn't occur, it must be on work, he thought, and hung. Don't pass ten minutes the phone rings   
"Hey, I couldn't answer, is everything all right?" Zero asked somewhat frightened.   
Jude smiled, "Oh, everything's fine. I thought I'd better take this, but to send an ambulance for me " he joked. Zero laughed out loud. For the first time, Jude made a joke, it's a good sign "My shift ends soon, do you want for breakfast?" asked suddenly.   
Jude thinks a moment "Why not. Sure.“  
Jude felt fine. Zero by constantly asking is all okay, if it hurts him something. He don't remember a long time ago that someone cared for him. Zero is a good company. Recounting the funny events of emergency. He says he loves his work, although mostly hard and has a really difficult situation, but the team is good and working together for years, and it is not all that bad.  
Zero notices to Jude little relaxed. He is relaxed too. Jude says he works in a bank. It's a job that he didn't wanted, but when his mother died somehow gave up looking for another work, and is here for years find himself on the job who doesn't like. Now have a few days off, and is grateful for that.

Breakfast is stretched to lunch.   
Jude suddenly ask "You came out of the night shift? Are you tired?"  
Zero leaned back in his chair "I am, but I'm used to. " Jude summon the waiter and pay the bill "Come on, now is the time to have someone care for you" and they walked toward the car.   
"I don't know where you live, but if you can sleep here" Jude tells him when they reached his apartment. Zero smiled gratefully.  
When the Jude returned from the kitchen with drinks, Zero already asleep on the couch. He cover him and went into the room to see the mails and if there is something of the work is not finished. After a few hours, Zero alarm rings, he winced and looked around until he realized where he was. Soon he shift begin again. Jude appears from another room and asks him if he wants to wear something on which zero indicates that there is no need, because there is a change of clothes at work. Thank him for company and sleep.

Jude opened his door, and Zero turned around wanting to say something, however they collide. Jude gathered all the courage and kissed him, and then finally realizes "That was you?" To which Zero happily laugh, kissed him once more on speed and hurry to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero all night working, but it is all confused. Even his colleagues look him with a strange look. Sometime before dawn Jude sends the message "come here". Once again he found himself at his gate, one moment paused, took a deep breath and rang the bell.  
Jude does not say anything, just smiled, grabbed his jacket collar and pulled him inside. Since the whole night awake stumbled, both fell on the sofa, laughing and kissing.  
"Are you hungry? Tired? "Jude asked. Zero shook his head, but he nonetheless led him in to the bedroom.   
"Get some sleep first, I will not disappear anywhere" Jude gently cover him. Lay down next to him and hugged him. Zero squeezed closer and sleep in a seconds. Jude listened to his breathing, and the first time in a long time felt so safe. He don't know anything about this man, but all the same it is not afraid. After a while he falls asleep too.

Zero wakes up, and followed the scent. He entered the kitchen where Jude make lunch.   
"Someting smells so good. Hey, can I take a shower?" Zero hugged him around the waist.   
"Of course, you'll find everything you need in the hallway“.  
Zero came out of the bathroom only with a towel around his waist. Jude couldn't take his eyes off him, "Maybe you wear something " Jude winked mischievously. Zero smiled, and returned to the hall and found a T-shirt and boxer shorts.   
"Sit " Jude shows him a place at the table. Zero looks at him with undisguised admiration while eating.   
"What? Jude asks. He was a little embarrassed. "Excellent cooking, thank you," a long time ago someone didn't taking care of him. He wanted to ask a hundred and one questions, but instead simply enjoyed lunch in silence. There will be time for everything else.

After lunch, suddenly rang Jude phone. Zero looked at him questioningly. Jude just shook his head in amazement, not knowing who he could call, unless someone from work. He looked at the phone and see an unknown number, but considering it is answers or not.   
"Hello?" Jude one time just shut up, says yes several times, than hung up and looking at phone.   
Zero still looking at him "what happened Jude?" Cann't longer endure the uncertainty.  
"Oscar Kinkade is called?" Jude simply spoke.  
"And?" Zero didn't understand.  
"He asked to meet me if I'm free tomorrow?" Jude are still looking at the phone.  
"That Oscar Kinkade?" Zero asked in disbelief.  
"Yes," Jude is now looking at him, "What of me wants owner LA Devils?" Asks himself more than him.  
"What did you say?" Now and Zero become curious.  
"When he asked me if I wanted to think and tell him I said yes."  
Jude laid up table, still affected by the call. Zero asks him if he wants to watch a movie or maybe wants to be alone.   
Jude finally added up "Sorry, I was just rude. Of course, let be a movie or game, or if you want we can go to the city."   
Zero selecting a film, but for a while enjoying the quiet afternoon clutching the side by side on the sofa. Zero It begins kissing his neck, on which Jude sweet smile and moved into his lap. Zero hands and lips all over his body, than Jude forget the call and work and all the worries of the world.

After barely somehow separated when the time Zero shifts comes. Jude stay alone and again remembered Oscar's call: How is Oscar got his number and what that all mean? Jude is all excited and with all that's going on between him and Zero. How his life in an instant changed? Then decides call back Oscar and arrangements lunch for the next day. Sends a message to Zero, it will come to him afterward and tell him what it was, so finally falls asleep.

 

Zero kiss him when Jude came to his apartment, but he sees that he all freaked out and lost.   
"You had lunch? What happened? Sit“ Zero give him a glass of water. Jude sat down at the table. Pale as a wall. Barely somehow drove to the apartment. Zero holding his hand anxiously.  
"I can not believe it! Oscar says he's my father! "Jude finally spoke with trembling voice.


	4. Chapter 4

"What did you say?" Zero looks at him in astonishment.  
"That's what I asked him too" Jude laughed nervously, "I don't believe even now what happened. I came at the appointed time. The restaurant was empty except for us. Oscar has leased the entire space. Apparently this is a long planned. I don't understand why now, and what does he want from me. It's been 25 years ... " Jude is barely stopped when he does talk. He looks at Zero as if to give him an answer. Zero still holding his hand because he don't know what to do.  
"Come on, I'll get you something to drink" Zero led him to a chair and went to the kitchen. "Drink, it'll be easier" give him a glass when he gets back "when you sleep over this, you will consider how to proceed."  
Jude have a drink in one gulp, and he appears to have calmed down a bit. Really doesn't make sense that so upsets. And that will not achieve anything "Sorry, I didn't ask how was your day?"  
Zero is compressed up to him and hugged him "OK, more or less, an ordinary shift. You're a really good guy Jude "He whispered quietly. For a while, they just sat lost in thought.  
"Come on, let's go to the city" Zero first stood up and pulled him behind.  
Jude took his hand, somehow by its proximity to soothe "I know this is all new and you didn't need this kind of drama. Sorry. Thank you for your support. They could at the rink? "  
"I do not know how to skate" Zero recognized.  
"It doesn't matter, at least we can laugh" Jude winked.

In the evening, when they return to the apartment, Zero complained constantly that he was blue from falling, but see that Jude at least a little bit forgotten what's bothering him.  
Zero has long been asleep, while Jude beside him considering what to do. He knew who Oscar was, and doesn't like him at all. What should now pretend that all of this is normal after so many years? He turned and looked at the sleeping men, tend his hair from his forehead and kissed him, he smiled in sleep.   
Why now when I meet him? Somehow he constantly had a bad feeling about Oscar. Plagued by doubts finally falls asleep just before dawn.

In a time awake in bed. Zero had already left for work. For a couple of days and he will have to go back to work. Already sufficiently recovered. Before that decides to return the Oscar call and arrange a meeting with him in the office.

Lobby office is nice. Beautiful blonde woman asked him to wait until the announcement. Oscar receive him immediately. The office is huge and every step to see grandeur. It shows him to sit across table. Jude settle in and surprisingly calm while waiting what to Oscar tell him.  
"I'll get right to the point" Oscar begins "I don't want to apologize for what I have left your mother, nor would it help you now. This doesn't work because of a guilty conscience. Trust me, I'm inquire about you" he stop and look at Jude but when he don't get any reaction continues „I am sick and not all my wealth doesn't help, and the rest I have very little time. Now the reason why I called you: I want to rewrite the club on you. I don't care whether you want to deal with it or not, I will certainly do that. The only thing I want to stay in Kinkade property, and you are my sole heir, I only ask you to think about it. That's all."  
Jude feels dizzy and desperately trying to stay calm. He knows that Oscar expected an answer. Jude had promised to consider whether this is all for now. He stood up, a quick good-bye and went.

When he returned home, Zero is already asleep. He sat down on the bed, watching him. Everything about him calms him.   
Now everything is out and open, will their lives change? It will be the club owner wanted it or not wanted. This is corroborated by the mail which he received when he was at the Oscars. Law Office reports that all legal documents and certificates of ownership to his name over. To open its separate account that can be used immediately. Jude head spin than the figure that appears on the screen. If he wants from this day never has to work. Remember once company in which has worked so thought that they would have these days to quit and pick up some of his things.   
Perhaps this may not be so bad at all?


	5. Chapter 5

Jude encourage with recent events he wants to go to the home town. Zero takes a few days and one morning they went over to Jude's hometown. Since mother died, Jude was not there. The house now looked so small. He not sold old house all these years, even don't know why.   
Over night snow covered city. This is winter idyll, which Jude is so missed.  
In the house for a long time no one stayed, and they whole day should be brought into line and the correction of the fireplace. In the evening, they sitting in front the fire that crackles and drink wine. Jude relax, as if everything that is happening here is real. He leaned on Zero's shoulder and not thinking about anything in particular.   
"I could live here again" Jude looks into the fire "when my mother died, I thought that I would move to the big city to bring something new, but not really. I've always been a guy from a small town. I didn't bother to fit" he look at Zero " would you like to live here? "  
Zero smiled "What do we do here?"  
"We don't do anything if we don't want to" Jude kiss him "Tommorow I'll show you the city or whatever"  
Zero pulled him down on a blanket "And what we would be able to work now?" Not waiting for an answer kisses him passionately ...

The next few days Jude introduces Zero with the city. Mostly enjoying holiday. Jude sometimes while Zero asleep thinking about Oscar offer. He don't want to live in a big city, even less willing to participate in such a great job as managing the club. The means at his disposal use will let someone else do it for him, and will meet with Oscar's desire and be a silent partner. So the club will still be Kinkade property in same way.

At the last meeting, which Jude and Oscar had at the club, Jude discloses his decision: He agree to be a silent partner, but nothing more than that.  
Oscar is not satisfied, but cann't help it. Jude's stubbornness certainly inherited from him. It remains him a small satisfaction that name Kinkade will not completely disappear from the ownership of the club.  
*  
*  
*  
Jude and Zero now for some time living in Juda's hometown. Zero again work in the ER, and Jude opened a travel agency.  
Weekend is start and both are at home. They enjoy having fun and lazing around, when Jude on TV saw the news of the Oscar's death.  
He looked at Zero who was asleep in his lap, until thinking about Oscar. He should feel sorrow, but didn't feel anything. They are two strangers that joined a strange twist of fate. The funds that Oscar left, they didn't touch, who knows what the future brings them.  
Zero is his support, his love, his whole life. Often know remember the night they met. He thanked to the fate of it, because he couldn't imagine how his life was empty without him.  
One evening when he returned from work Zero was visibly nervous. Jude set the table for dinner. Until eat he while trying to sort out what was happening.  
"Jude, are you ever thought about the children?" He asked suddenly. Jude dug in, totally shocked. This is not expected. Take a deep breath, and for a while silent, then finally spoke "Our children?"  
"Yes" Zero laughed, and Jude have tightened around the heart particularly the word "our". "You know very well that I want everything with you, even the children" the Jude caught him gently by the hand and kissed her palm, then continued "I never thought I would love someone so much ..." Zero looked at him with the greatest smile in the world...

The very next week, agreed to went an interview with the agency for adoption. They know that the procedure not be easy, and who knows how long it will last, but they ready for anything.  
*  
*  
*  
After nearly three years of trial and error, vain hopes, when they are already virtually surrendered, rang Jude phone. "Mr. Kinkade, here adoption agencies, we have one good and one ... actually better to come here as soon as possible".  
Jude calls Zero and rushed from the agency as soon as possible. Jude caught Zero arm to calm him down, smiled at each other and enter.  
"Gentlemen, thank you for coming so quickly" a clerk in the agency polite smiled them "I hope today is your lucky day, namely, the boys of three years waiting for his first real home .... if you want ..." He led them in another room where two beautiful boys playing in the crib.  
Jude and Zero looked at the boys, and each other. Jude drop Zero hand and reached for one child. He lifted him from the bed and took her in his arms. Zero took another child. They look at how boys are surprised, but not rebel, nor crying .... "Of course I want them ..." answers in the same moment ....  
They are surprised them instead of one child met two beautiful boys, but not for a moment have no doubt. From that moment their family even gets two new members. Life sometimes has a really weird moments, but this was worth the wait ....


End file.
